


Pearls.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, its only mature cause theres boobies once, they are in love, warning: tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Kanaya wonders why humans enjoy pearls.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Dave Strider, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: February Prompts. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Pearls.

_ Pearls. _

Why did humans enjoy the little things so much? It wasn't shiny or bold like most things humans enjoyed and as far as you could tell, there was no value in them. They got damaged quickly, they were unnecessarily expensive and they just didn't look that good.

“Yo, Kanaya, do you think I should buy myself some pearls?” Dave asked next to you, modelling a sort of pearl choker, posed perfectly. As much as he confused you, he was a good model.

“If you would like but I do not think Karkat would enjoy them. Now, would Rose enjoy earrings or a necklace?” You question, lightly putting your hand on the glass display case, giving the pearl accessories a confused look like they would answer all of your questions. Humans acted as if they were magical, maybe they were.

“Hmm… I dunno. Get both, you're like super rich. I also forgot why we were here.” He answered, leaning on the display case, ignoring the very obvious sign saying not to do that.

“I am making Rose a dress. She had mentioned she would love to have a… Viki-tor-ian dress? I wanted to fulfill her want but this seems to be a much bigger task than what I thought..”

“Haha, that's what she said.”

“Yes, that is what I said? Dave, dear, you never fail to confuse me.” You sigh and shake your head, trying to imagine the type of dress she wanted. She had said something about it being white and flowy.. Lots of layers, billowy and pearls. Maybe you could just get fake pearls- No! Absolutely not. Rose deserved real ones.

“Sir, please no leaning on the display case.” A worker glared at Dave who moved off after staring at the poor worker for thirty seconds. The worker turned their gaze to you and smiled tightly, obviously faking happiness. “What can I help you with, ma’am?”

“She’s makin’ a dress for her wifey poo so we need pearls. Bunches of them. Like uh a thousand. Here, this should be enough, keep the change.” Dave joked, pulling a few sticks out of his pocket and handing it over to the worker who was now very unamused.

“Dave, dear, hush. I am looking for pearls, real ones. For a dress. A few I can sew on and maybe a few accessories.” You explain, hoping the worker wouldn’t kick you out. You really needed these and this was the only store that sold them for miles.

“I see… Are you sure you can.. Afford them?” The worker asked, now glaring at you and Dave. It didn’t help that Dave was wearing sweatpants and a ‘tuxedo’ shirt.

“Oh my god, Kan, why can’t we just go to Hobby Lobby? These guys are wayyy too pretentious for me, my poor little body breaking out in hives.” Dave complained and sighed when you gave him a desperate look. He pulled out a black credit card, sliding it over to the worker. “Get my girl here as many pearls as she wants for sewing and then.. Hmm… All of your pearl accessories. I want them.” Dave grinned, watching the worker sputter before rushing off to get them what they wanted.

“Dave, it is not good to flaunt your money around. Karkat would be very upset with you right now.”

“Are you gonna snitch on me?”

“God no, I can’t have him accidentally telling Rose everything. I love him, he is like a human sibling to me but I do not trust him with surprises.”

“Haha, yeah, he sucks at those.” Dave smiled, his facial expression warm and soft now that they were talking about Karkat. You couldn’t wait until they got married. You already had Karkat's suit design down and you still needed to consult Dave on how he wanted his wedding dress. Knowing him, he would want to wear one. Maybe you just needed to convince him this was all an ironic ploy, then he’d tell you all of his plans..

The worker returned with a lot of jewelry boxes and lots of soft, plush bags of pearls. It took multiple trips to get all of it to the car.

You hold one of the jewelry boxes in your lap, looking at it with a frown. “Do you think she will enjoy it…? It is very much out of her usual aesthetic and I don’t want her to feel pressured to wear something just because I made it..”

“Kan, I’m sure she’ll fucking adore it. She truly loves everything you make for her and she ends up not liking this one, I’ll wear it. Maybe I want to be a pretty Viki-tor-ian princess, running through my mansions halls with no shoes on and my dress flowing beautifully behind me.”

“You can just ask me if you’d like a dress, Dave.”

“... I would like a dress.”

“I’ll get right on that, dear.”

“Hell fuckin’ yeah.”

You let out a sigh, your fingers and back aching. You have been slaving over this dress for days and it was finally finished. It was beautiful. Multiple white layers, angel sleeves, sheer neckline, multiple layered skirt for optimal ‘hiking up and running down hallways’ usage, bits of pearls sewn into the fabric to give it a beautiful effect, a big, floppy bow right above where her bottom should be and a few lovely, golden trims here and there.

You slowly get up a stretch, your muscles twitching from behind in one position for so long. You genuinely hoped Rose liked it, you worked very hard on it.. Dave said he enjoyed it a lot. You had him run around your mansion in it, just to see if it was perfect for that type of thing and he said he loved it.

You gently fold up the dress and grab the jewelry boxes, carefully carrying them to your bedroom where Rose was no doubt reading. “My darling?” You call out, smiling when you saw your lovely wife hunched over a new book.

“Here, my little vampire.” She responded and took a few seconds before looking up from her book, smiling when she saw you. “Darling, what do you have there? Is that what you’ve been slaving over the past few days?” She questioned, slipping her silk bookmark into her book before closing it and getting up so she could see it better.

You simply lay the article of clothing on the bed and set the jewelry boxes on top, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. “Well, my sunshine, you remember how you said you wanted a Viki-tor-ian dress..?” You ask, smiling slightly.

There was a hint of mischief in her eyes, one she always got when you said something wrong but she didn’t want to correct you. “Why, yes, my little moth. Have you made me one?” She questioned, lightly putting her hand on the dress.

“Yes. In fact, I even bought you some pearl jewelry to complete the outfit.” You reply, smoothing down your skirt, hoping she would put in on already. Her and Dave had similar body structures and you had her measurements down to the millimeters but that didn’t mean it would fit  _ perfectly _ .

She hummed and gently picked up the box, opening it with adorable care, her beautiful eyes widening when she saw the earrings and necklace. “Oh.. My lovely moth, where did you get these..? May I wear the dress now? Is it fully finished?” She questioned, beginning to bounce a bit, the same way a human child would when excited.

“Go ahead, my light.”

She barely even waited for you to finish, quickly taking off her stay at home clothes. As per usual, she only wore her silk panties and no bra, her breasts free from their odd cage. There was no need to wear anything outside of comfortable if she was just staying home. 

You took a moment to appreciate her figure for the millionth time. Strong muscles moved under her soft, battle scarred skin as she moved, showing off how many fights shes won and how many fights she will continue to win. She had lovely little ‘stretch marks’ along her thighs, stomach and breasts but you were convinced they were signs of her godhood. Occasionally, you could see them glow softly when she had a vision like her aspect was luring in new victims to fall into her trap of mind games. She had dark, foreboding marks along her body sometimes as well. Like she was absorbing all the light around her and turning it into darkness. But you did not mind these phases, they were only remnants of her past mistakes with the horror terrors. You did not fear them or listen to their lies although you really wish they would stop waking your darling up in the middle of the night to voice some sort of secret of the universe. That was very rude of them and you always made sure to remind them.

Her beautiful body was covered by the dress you crafted before you knew it and she rushed over to the mirror to put her earrings in, bouncing from side to side like she could not contain her excitement.

“Oh, my love! You once again amaze me!” She praised, a huge grin gracing her features and making her eyes crinkle in the corners. “Look at me! I look simply wonderful!” She cheered, bouncing right up to you after she finished putting her earrings in.

You pick up the love and light of your life and hold her tight. “You look ethereal.” You whisper, smiling before kissing her gently. Maybe pearls weren’t so useless.

**Author's Note:**

> not 100% satisfied with this one but i really enjoy having kanaya talk about rose


End file.
